Dia Blanco
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Como el dia perfecto de sus vidas 7años despues se vio afectado por la tragedia, un alma en pena que no descansa y el eterno enamorado que sobrevive a la muerte de ese ser amado... Un amor que nada pudo separ, ni siquiera la muerte.


**Día Blanco, Día Negro.**

Mi nombre es Andrew Hansford, muchas personas que no me conocen alguna vez se han sorprendido al saber que tengo nacionalidad japonesa, al escuchar que hablo el japonés de manera fluida y perfecta; pues bien aunque a simple vista no lo parezca soy japonés. Mis padres vinieron aquí aun jóvenes, cuando recién casados estaban, ambos enviados como empleados de la embajada inglesa en Japón, fue entonces que aquí nací yo y después nacieron mis dos hermanas, un par de gemelas, ambas menores que yo con 5 años.

Recuerdo aun lejanos los días de mi infancia, cuando en el colegio me miraba distinto a los demás niños de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados en color oscuro, distinto me sentía a los demás y distinto me veían los demás al ser rubio y de ojos claros, muchas veces sintiéndome como que si desencajara con los demás, queriendo estar a la par. Mas los años pasaron y entrando a la adolescencia el ser distinto a los demás pronto como una ventaja comencé a tomar, pues debo decir que entre las chicas comencé por ello a ganar popularidad; en esa etapa de la vida en que sientes que el mundo te puedes devorar, iniciando así prontamente y a precoz edad a experimentar lo que era el primer beso, la primera novia, después otra novia y al fin darle rienda suelta al deseo sexual, utilizando a veces mi físico para al ir de juerga con mis amigos como un turista hacerme pasar para la atención de las chicas poder captar y porque no decirlo, a veces también fingiendo no hablar japonés para lo que no era de mi incumbencia poder escuchar.

Podría sonar como presunción al hablar de esta manera, mas no es mi intención, pues de alguna manera eso (que debo decir no es correcto quizá) me llevo a conocerla a ella, al gran amor de mi vida, a la mujer que marcó mi vida y que jamás podré olvidar.

Y aun lo recuerdo, mañana se cumplirán 8 años de que en Tokio Beach nuestras miradas dentro del elevador se cruzaron y de alguna manera desde ese momento supe que nos perteneceríamos eternamente el uno al otro.

Si, fueron algunos días próximos a la primavera, un "día blanco" en que además de ser periodo vacacional era el día tan celebrado en que los novios acostumbran darle algún regalo a su novia.

¿Novia?... En aquel momento novia era lo que no tenía y tan sólo tenia ganas de divertirme, sentía que me comería al mundo, me sentía adulto y autosuficiente pues después de esas vacaciones ingresaría a la universidad donde muchas veces imagine con una y otra chica me divertiría sin parar. Mas ese día, el destino nuestros caminos tenía trazados pues al entrar al elevador del hotel para a la planta baja poder llegar me cruce con esa hermosa jovencita alta como pocas japonesas, de piel suave como el terciopelo, cabellos castaños peinados en una alta coleta y hermosos ojos color esmeralda sin igual.

Aun puedo recordar como si fuera ayer aquel momento en que nuestras mirada se cruzaron, de alguna manera me di cuenta de que me pertenecía, quizá en alguna otra vida, no lo se; mas sin embargo a lo que sentí atención no le quise prestar, pues yo solo tenia de comerme al mundo y al elevador entre, en un silencio entre ella y sus dos amigas que parecía ninguna querer interrumpir, hasta que entonces escuche el sonido de su voz que supe jamás podría olvidar:

"_Ese chico es justo como me gustan: alto, con facciones europeas, rubio y de ojos azules y tiene un cuerpo que… es perfecto, es un adonis y tiene una mirada que me encanta"_

Aquello ella lo había dicho con total seriedad, como quien hablara planear si ir a cenar a alguno y otro lugar; y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a mas de alguna vez escuchar hablar a la gente hablar pensando que no comprendería y fingir como si nada pasara, no pude evitar voltear de reojo y su precioso cuerpo mirar ataviado en un biquini de dos piezas en color negro.

"_Makoto__cuidado,__no__valla__a__ser__que__entienda__lo__que__estas__hablando__" __Le__había__comentado__su__amiga,__la__siempre__timida__Amy,__una__chica__de__corto__cabello__azulado__y__ojos__a__tono._

"_No lo creo Amy… Sólo dime… ¿Cuándo has escuchado a un extranjero hablar japonés?" Le respondió mi amada Makoto divirtiéndose con su juego._

"_Algunos se esmeran por aprender, cuidado Makoto, aunque las posibilidades de que un extranjero pueda hablar fluidamente el japonés son remotas" Recuerdo que comentó su amiga, la siempre temperamental Rei._

Comenzó a parecerme divertido escucharlas a las tres hablar, haciendo comentarios sobre lo difícil que para un extranjero puede ser aprender a hablar japonés, sobre las cosas eróticas que la castaña decía conmigo querría practicar y fue entonces que la puerta del elevador se abrió, y al salir después de ellas me encontré con mis amigos: Mamoru y Haruto quienes venían hacia mi, saludándome en Japonés y yo respondiéndoles igual, logrando que ella entre sorprendida y apenada hacia mi volteara. Recuerdo haber escuchado las risas burlonas de sus amigas y las mejillas de ella adquiriendo un tono escarlata, la vi desaparecer de mi vista, en ese momento quise detenerla mas no lo hice, pero el destino parecía ya tener su plan trazado y ese mismo día, durante la noche me la encontré en un restaurante-bar a orillas de la playa, cenando con sus amigas, esa vez llevando sus cabellos sueltos y un hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía a las curvas de su precioso cuerpo.

Pedí mi cena, no recuerdo precisamente que era el platillo, mi vista estaba enfocado en ella, me parecía gracioso ver el rubor en sus mejillas pero como me sostenía la mirada, dispuesta a no rendirse, a no dejarse intimidar y fue en uno de esos momentos cuando se puso de pie y la mire ir al tocador que yo también me pare y espere afuera del baño de damas, hasta que la mire salir y note como se sobresaltaba al encontrarse frente a mi:

"_Hola__" __Salude__yo__hablando__en__japonés,__queriendo__usar__las__mismas__tácticas__que__con__otras__chicas__para__querer__impresionarla._

"_Hola… ¿Te conozco?" Me respondió ella tratando de aparentar serenidad e indiferencia._

Yo asentí a su pregunta y me detuve a sus ojos mirar:

"_Si, esta mañana en el elevador, eres la chica a la que le encanta hablar sobre los turistas creyendo que no te entenderán"_

En ningún momento ella dejo de mirarme, como advirtiéndome que no seria tan fácil poderla conquistar y rompí el silencio para invitarle a comer junto a mis amigo a lo cual ella sin pensarlo se negó; después durante la noche le pedí una y otra vez bailar conmigo a lo cual se negó un par de veces, hasta que al pasar de una hora en que al menos aceptó charlar conmigo mi petición al fin ella quiso aceptar.

En esa noche después de que estuviéramos bailando en la pista, olvidándome yo de mis amigos, ella de sus amigas, la levante en brazos para llevarla de nuevo al asiento cuando a ella se le torció uno de sus tobillos, aun recuerdo lo cercano de nuestros rostros, la deliciosa fragancia a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo, me perdí en sus orbes esmeraldas un momento y confiado como siempre del poder para seducir que tenia para con las chicas me atreví descaradamente a besar sus labios en el momento en que la deje sentada en la silla.

"_Eres un imbécil" Recuerdo que me gritó molesta acompañando la palabra ofensiva con una sonora bofetada que me propinó._

Recuerdo que me lleve la mano al rostro, si que esa chica había golpeado fuerte, pero mas que adolorido estaba sorprendido de que una chica me golpeara por robarle un beso. Antes de robarle un beso a Makoto le había robado besos a otras chicas que me gustaban, se me hacia fácil hacerlo, sin siquiera pedir permiso, a veces solían ser ellas quienes se acercaban a mi y su comportamiento me dejó perplejo.

"_¿Por__qué__me__golpeas?__" __Recuerdo__haberle__preguntado__mientras__me__reía._

"_No__tienes__derecho__a__hacerlo__"__.-__Había__respondido__ella._

"_Si sólo fue un beso, algo inocente comparado con lo que tu dijiste fantaseabas con hacerme mientras estábamos dentro del elevador"._

Ese día recuerdo que ella molesta se puso de pie manifestando no querer verme y tan pronto como una de sus amigas se acercó se alejó dejándome sorprendido, sin querer aceptar siquiera mis disculpas.

Después de esa noche no deje de pensar en ella, podía rememorar su rostro serio del elevador mientras creía que no entendía lo que hablaba, su rostro sonrosado cuando supo que si hablaba japonés o cuando la bese, su rostro sonriente cuando bailamos en medio de la pista y al final su rostro de enfado cuando esa noche se despidió de mi; sin duda alguna en cada una de sus facetas, sonriente o molesta ella siempre fue de entre todas la mas hermosa.

Al día siguiente recuerdo haber despertado demasiado temprano, madrugar nunca me ha gustado mucho menos en vacaciones pero estaba en la playa y siempre me ha gustado salir a caminar muy de mañana cuando voy a la playa, a esas horas cuando el sol todavía no "ruido, recuerdo que cuidando muy bien de que Mamoru y Haruto mis compañeros de juerga no despertaran y después de correr media hora a la orilla del mar de nuevo me encontré con esa hermosa chica de cabello castaño y orbes esmeraldas ataviada en un vestido blanco sujeto por dos tirantes, sentada frente al mar con las piernas cruzadas. Así, a lo lejos, recuerdo que me pareció como si fuera la criatura mas hermosa sobre la tierra y me acerque a ella, no con mi anterior plan de conquista para después llevármela a la cama, sino porque dentro de mi sentí que le debía una disculpa. Recuerdo entonces, antes de llamarla siquiera ella como si sintiera que alguien estaba observándola y volteó hacia mí, sosteniéndome la mirada y poniéndose de pie cuando me miró, dispuesta a alejarse.

"_¿Podría__hablar__contigo?__" __Recuerdo__le__pregunte._

"_No tengo nada de que hablar contigo." Recuerdo que ella me dijo, estaba dispuesta a irse pero en algunas zancadas rápidamente me adelante a su paso y me puse frente a ella._

"_Perdóname,__discúlpame,__no__fue__mi__intención__ofenderte__" __Le__dije._

Ella entonces ante mis suplicas bajo la guardia, decidió darme la oportunidad de escucharme no sin antes advertirme que era cinta negra en tae kwon do por si se me ocurría querer propasarme; me limite a sonreír ante su comentario, y después de que me escuchara no se como una cosa nos llevo a otra hasta que terminamos hablando acerca de nosotros mismos: yo le conté que no era un turista, que mis padres era ingleses que trabajaban en la embajada inglesa pero que tanto yo como mis hermanas menores éramos japoneses de nacimiento; ella por su parte me contó que se encontraba de vacaciones con sus padres y que para no aburrirse había invitado consigo a dos amigas, las mismas chicas con las que la había visto por primera vez y lo que menos me esperaba que tuviera tan sólo 15 años.

Si, 15 años tenia mi amada Makoto cuando la conocí, mas sin embargo fue quizá su desarrollado cuerpo, sus curvas perfecta

s, sus redondeados pechos los que me hicieron pensar que fuera un poco mas grande, aunque no se trataba mas que sólo de una chica un poco mas desarrollada que el resto de las de su edad.

La conversación aquel día se tornó amena, cuando menos lo imagine ya estábamos riendo como un par de tontos, como si nos conociéramos de otra vida, el sol comenzó a calentar y pronto la playa se comenzó a llenar y recuerdo que entonces la invite a desayunar en un restaurante frente al mar, al principio ella apenada se negó, después cuando le dije que lo viera como una forma de disculparme con ella decidió aceptar.

Tras conversar en el restaurante, donde comimos mariscos mirando el azul del mar, ambos nos sorprendimos de las tantas coincidencias entre nosotros una de ellas que ambos viviéramos en la zona de Chiyoda-ku o que ella estudiara en el mismo colegio que mis hermanas, aunque claro en distinto grado escolar.

Ambos pasamos en Tokio-beach poco mas de una semana en la cual yo mas de una vez la invite a comer un helado, a desayunar o sencillamente a caminar por las mañanas aunque como todo requiere un sacrificio debí presentarme ante sus padres, pues ella por ser una jovencita aun solía pedir permiso y si, me presente a sus padres, algo que nunca hice ni siquiera con las novias fugaces que alguna vez llegue a tener.

Tras esa semana en la playa mis amigos Mamoru y Haruto hacían apuesta de que mi aventura terminaría, seguros estaban ellos de que para estar tan prendado de esa hermosa jovencita era porque me la habia llevado a la cama; mas ninguna de las dos cosas fue así, pues no me la lleve a la cama (al menos no pronto) y lo que viví con ella no quedo sólo en esas semanas, pues al volver a casa teniendo su domicilio aprendido de memoria mas de una vez comencé a irla a buscar: algunas veces solía visitarla a su casa después de la universidad, a veces la había a buscar al colegio para invitarla a comer o sencillamente para dar un paseo en algún lago o ir al parque a caminar.

Tras irla a visitar conocí en una de esas ocasiones a Reika y Naru, sus hermanas mayores, la primera de 23 años, la mediana de 19; todos en la familia Kino eran conmigo muy amables, mas de alguna vez me invitaron a cenar, sus padres con confianza le permitían conmigo salir, pues les prometí siempre de ella cuidar (después me entere de que era mentira que hubiera estudiado tae kwon do) y dos meses después, a mediados del mes de mayo de nuevo le robe un beso, un beso que ella correspondió de manera tierna y pasional, sin golpearme en esa ocasión y entonces le confesé mis sentimientos, le dije que la amaba, que con ella yo no quería jugar y entonces ante mi propuesta de noviazgo ella con un beso me aceptó diciéndome que también me amaba.

¿Nuestra relación?... No diré que fue perfecta, pues mentiría si dijera que nunca nos peleamos, que nunca discutimos, que nunca tuvimos problemas; mas sin embargo siempre supimos arreglar las cosas y ver lo bueno del otro mas allá de los defectos, amándonos intensamente de manera sin igual.

Hicimos lo que todos los novios hacen: salir al cine, ir a comer, ir a fiestas, decirle al mundo que éramos pareja, presentársela a mis padres, informarle a los suyos sobre nuestra relación, darnos regalos en fechas especiales y también en las que no marca el calendario hasta que llegó el día en que la hice mía, un día de frío inviernos (8meses después) en que tras meses de ir mas allá de besarnos y toquetearnos, después de meses en que me contuve y la espere, al fin ella dejo los miedos propios de una primeriza y me permitió tomarla, hacerla mía.

Esa día en que la hice mía, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer, yo tenia 5 meses de haber cumplido los 19 años, ella tenia dos semanas de haber cumplido 16 años, yo pase por ella al colegio para ir a cualquier lado; mas los besos dentro del auto comenzaron a hacernos arder por el otro y entonces ella me susurró al oído desearme y la lleve al hotel mas cercano donde lentamente nos desnudamos el uno al otro, rozando nuestros cuerpos, besándonos, tocándonos; no era aquella la primera experiencia sexual para mi, mas si lo era para ella y debo confesar que en mi caso si era la primera vez que yo estaba enamorado, no quería lastimarla, quería hacer de ese momento algo especial e inolvidable en su vida y conteniendo las ganas de saciar mi placer comencé a acariciar su piel suavemente, besando y saboreando su suave piel, aspirando el delicioso olor de su cuerpo que ardía por mi, mientras poco a poco comencé a escuchar los gemidos de placer que salían de su garganta, su precioso cuerpo que bajo el mió ardía y se retorcía de placer; la expresión de su rostro al entrar en su cuerpo que para mi era como estar en el paraíso, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y las lagrimas involuntarias que salieron de sus orbes esmeraldas es algo que jamás olvidare, en ese momento la estreche entre mis brazos besándola con ansiedad, sintiendo como ella respondía hasta que al fin juntos alcanzamos la cima del placer.

Mas la historia de nuestro amor ahí no acaba, pues nuestra relación no se limitaba sólo al sexo, éramos una pareja que se complementaba y supero muchas pruebas de la vida que sólo hicieron que nuestro amor se hiciera mas fuerte: dos inviernos después de que hiciéramos el amor, a partir del cual nuestros encuentros sexuales se dieron una y otra vez, yo estaba a unos meses de irme a Londres para los últimos dos años que me faltaban de mi carrera universitaria cuando a ella se le retrasó su periodo y creíamos que estaba embarazada, recuerdo eso fue algo duro para los dos, fueron tres semanas en que ella lloraba y yo estaba dispuesto a desertar de tomar la beca mas todo fue sólo un susto, no hubo embarazo y yo entre feliz por mi beca y triste por saber que estaría lejos de mi amada partí a Londres.

Una vez que yo estuviera en Londres nunca deje de extrañarla, solía comunicarme con ella por mail, por teléfono y chatear por msn haciendo que fuera posible aun con la diferencia de horario que nos separaba. Siete meses después de que yo estuviera en Londres la monotonía y la distancia parecieron ser un problemas entre nosotros y un día sin mas ella decidió pedirme un tiempo, algo que me dolió pero que acepte, pues los dos lo necesitábamos. En ese tiempo en que no éramos pareja debo decir que muchas veces echaba de menos a Makoto aunque seguía teniendo comunicación con ella, muchas veces desee tomar el teléfono y suplicarle que retomáramos nuestra relación, que si quería volvería a su lado, pero sabia que eso no era lo mas sensato, que tenia que contenerme, que si en realidad ella era para mi y yo para ella a nuestro amor no lo mataría ni el tiempo ni la distancia y asi fue; tras 5 meses de estar separados ( en el que yo no estuve con otra mujer y me consta que ella no estuvo con nadie mas) un día blanco ella (quien tenia en ese entonces 19 años lo cual significaba que era menor de edad en Japón) viajó a Londres y sorprendido estuve al verla en casa de mis abuelos.

Recuerdo esa vez que nos miramos corrimos el uno hacia el otro, ella se me colgó del cuello y yo la levante en brazos, besándonos una y otra vez, sabiendo que nos habíamos extrañado, que nuestro amor estaba intacto, diciéndonos con la mirada lo que no necesitábamos decir con palabras. Durante esas vacaciones para ella en que cumplíamos 4 años de conocernos yo la presente a mis abuelos, la lleve a recorrer Londres y dentro de la habitación de un lujoso hotel que rente para durante la semana que estuvo ella ahí hicimos el amor una y otra vez con la misma intensidad del pasado.

Después de esa semana ella regresó a Tokio, faltaba un año para que yo finalizara mis estudios, pero sabíamos que no nos separaríamos y durante ese año algunas veces me di algunas escapadas para irla a visitar hasta que al fin volví y comencé a ejercer mi profesión a la vez que ella estaba a mitad de su carrera universitaria. Fueron esos los dos últimos años que estuvimos juntos, ambos mas maduros, amándonos él uno al otro, yo ejerciendo mi profesión, ella terminando sus estudios, ambos planeando que cuando ella finalizara su carrera ambos contraeríamos matrimonio, tan eran en serio nuestros planes que después de que ella se graduara y montara su tan anhelada cafetería, yo compre su anillo de compromiso, un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro y pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor, un anillo precioso que desde lo mire supe que era para ella, un anillo que estaba ansioso por darle pero que nunca le pude dar pues aquella noche mientras yo conducía a su cafetería, al ver la luz del semáforo en verde que me indicaba que podía avanzar un camión de carga se vino encima de mi auto; recuerdo quise acelerar, en fracción de segundos quise todo intentar mas escuche de pronto el sonido de metal chocando contra metal, el dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, hasta que de pronto no sentía mas nada y era como si viera mi propio cuerpo ensangrentado y a los policías que en segundos llegaron interceptando al hombre irresponsable que acabo con mi vida en cuestión de segundos.

Esa noche, hace un año se cumplían 7 años de que conocí a Makoto, era un día blanco que para ella se tornó en un día negro pues recuerdo sus gritos y sus lagrimas cuando le dijeron que yo estaba muerto y enseguida verla caer desmayada, recuerdo haberla visto llorando desgarradoramente, como yo nunca la había visto abrazada a mi cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado Andrew?... ¿Acaso me lo merezco, no fui buena novia?" Preguntaba ella abrazada a mi cuerpo._

Yo la miraba llorar, estaba a su lado mas ella ya no me miraba, ya no me sentía, quería abrazarla, acariciar su piel, decirle que no llorara, que ella había sido siempre la razón de mi vida y lo mejor que me pudo pasar, mas cuando yo lo decía ella no me escuchaba.

Mi cuerpo terrenal fue incinerado y mis cenizas fueron a parar en esa pequeña caja que se encuentra en un cementerio cristiano, donde ella cada semana desde hace un año concurre a rezar sus plegarias propias de sus creencias budistas-sintoístas, eh ahí otro detalle, ni nuestro distinto credo religioso nuestro amor terminar y ahora, nuevamente la encuentro aquí, frente a mi cripta a 8 años después de habernos conocido, con un ramo de rosas blancas que deja a mi lado mientras comienza a sollozar amargamente:

"_Te extraño Andrew… ¿Por qué te fuiste?... Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido"_

Trato de acariciar su rostro, de estrecharla entre mis brazos pero es imposible, quiero gritar, decirle que no me voy, que siempre sus pasos voy a cuidar a donde quiera que valla, mas que a la vez necesito que ella deje de llorar, que deje de martirizarse para así poder descansar, que quiero que se vuelva a enamorar y esperar a otra vida en que nos volvamos tal vez a encontrar, mas ella sigue llorando y no me escucha y su dolor es mi dolor, no descanso y mi alma en pena esta mientras ella feliz no pueda estar.

Si tan sólo pudiera borrar los recuerdos de nuestro amor de su mente, sin dudar lo haría para evitar su sufrimiento, aunque eterno sólo fuera para mí el recuerdo de su amor.

Fin.


End file.
